1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having a plurality of light sources arranged on a movable carrier being driven by a drive device and a control device actuating, the plurality of light sources. These elements cooperate in such a manner as to create a recurring image that passes over a surface associated with the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus is disclosed in WO 98/05023, which corresponds to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/230,246. This type of conventional display apparatus provides an image that may be visually perceived by an observer. The image may include image information, graphics or text information. This type of conventional display device find is ready application in retail establishments or other advertising venues. Within the conventional display apparatus, separately actuated light sources move together in a group on a movable carrier along a predetermined path or in relation to a surface associated with the display apparatus. The carrier may move from side-to-side in a swinging path or in a circular path. The carrier, and thus the mounted light sources, move at such a high speed that the observer perceives a stationary or a moving optical image generated by the light sources, without noticing the carrier. This result occurs because of the inertia in the human eye. Where the carrier and light sources move in a circular path the display device forms an electronic advertising column.